fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PCMP01/Transcript/English
Hana: I'm still so happy that we got a new Mirai Crystal! It's so exciting! Saaya: Yes, but getting a new Mirai Crystal doesn't guarantee we're going to win. Hana: Yeah, I know, but it gets us so much closer to winning! Saaya: Still... Homare: We can relax for a little bit, right? Emiru: Well, Ruru-chan and I can't relax! We must continue to practice for our next live! Ruru: As well as for our next battle against the Criasu Corporation. I will not accept less than a 69.6871% chance of victory. Hana: Buuuuuuut! Saaya: No buts! Our new training schedule will be ready soon! [They hear footsteps outside the door. Soon enough, the door bursts open, revealing Harry and Hugtan.] Harry: There's an Oshimaida! We need the Pretty Cure! Hugtan: Pwetty Cuwaaa!! [The Cures rush to the scene, where a Mou Oshimaida (Wild Oshimaida) is running amok while Doctor Traum fiddles with some sort of gadget. The Oshimaida is obviously a cactus, and it's caused a lot of damage.] Doctor Traum: Hmm... where are the Pretty Cures? I was sure they'd be here by now. [Hana looks at the rest of the girls. They share a knowing glance before transforming.] Hana, Saaya, Homare, Emiru, and Ruru: Mirai Crystal! Hana, Saaya, Homare, Emiru, and Ruru: Heart Kiratto! Hana: Hagyuu~! Cure Yell: The Pretty Cure of High Spirits! Cure Yell! Cure Ange: The Pretty Cure of Wisdom! Cure Ange! Cure Étoile: The Pretty Cure of Strength! Cure Étoile! Cure Macherie and Cure Amour: The Pretty Cures of Love! Cure Macherie: Cure Macherie! Cure Amour: Cure Amour! [Doctor Traum looks down and notices them.] Doctor Traum: Ah, so the Pretty Cure finally arrive. Oshimaida, get them! Oshimaida: Oshimaida! Cure Yell: Haaaa~! Oshimaida: Oshimai''DA!'' Cure Yell, Cure Ange, and Cure Étoile: Agh!! Cure Macherie: Yell! Ange! Cure Amour: Étoile! Cure Ange: Hooray hooray! Heart Feather! [The blue heart from Heart Feather explodes, knocking the Oshimaida back, although the Oshimaida is fighting against it. It looks like the Oshimaida is starting to break through it.] Cure Étoile: Hooray hooray! Heart Star! [The star from Heart Star reinforces Ange's Heart Feather, but the Oshimaida manages to break through with startling power.] Oshimaida: Oshimaida!! [Meanwhile, Doctor Traum is tinkering with a strange device in his hand. The Oshimaida is just stomping forward to attack when Doctor Traum holds it up and seems pleased to see the result.] Doctor Traum: Perfect. [He turns his attention to the Oshimaida and the Cures, who are still battling with each other.] Doctor Traum: Oshimaida, stop. [The Oshimaida stops in its tracks. The Cures do as well, surprised. Doctor Traum's attention shifts to the Cures.] Cure Yell: What just happened? Cure Ange: Is he serious? Cure Macherie: There is no way he did that, I say! Cure Amour: There is a 225.2323% chance that this is simply a part of a bigger scheme. Doctor Traum: Quite right, Cure Amour. This is just part of a bigger scheme. You see this device? [He holds out the device he was tinkering with.] This is your undoing. [He activates the device. It shudders and rocks and then some sort of strange energy pools out from it, creating a vortex that leads up into the sky.] Cure Macherie: What is that? Doctor Traum: It's a vortex portal! In simple words, it will suck you into the sky and into a new dimension. Look, it's working already! [The vortex portal sucks in Hugtan and Harry.] Cure Étoile: Hugtan! Cure Macherie: Harry! Doctor Traum: And nowk, it's sucking in you. [The Cures are slowly sucked in, one by one. First Yell, then Ange, Étoile, and finally, Macherie and Amour, all screaming in fright.] [theme song] [The Cures fall out of the portal in their civilian forms outside of a store called Prism Stone.] Hana: Owww!!! Emiru: What... what happened? Saaya: Where are we? Ruru: There is a 100% chance that we are not in our dimension anymore. [Suddenly, Hana is bowled over by a girl with messy, light purple hair in buns. Following her are a girl with straight brown hair, a ponytail, and glasses and a girl with long, straight red hair.] Hana and the lavender-haired girl: Owww!!! [The lavender-haired girl seems to realize that she'd bowled into someone.] Lavender-haired girl: Oh! Sorry! I guess I was just so excited, I wasn't looking where I was going. Hana: Don't worry, I've done it too sometimes. I'm Nono Hana. Lavender-haired girl: I'm Manaka Laala! And these are my friends Minami Mirei [She points to the girl with the brown ponytail and glasses] and Hojo Sophie [She points to the girl with the long red hair]. Saaya: I'm Yakushiji Saaya! Homare: Kagayaki Homare. Emiru: I'm Aisaki Emiru, I say! Ruru: I am Ruru Amour. [Looking down, Hana realizes her bag has spilled open.] Laala: Oh! Your bag! Hana: I've got it, I've got it! Laala: No, no, let me help you! Hana: I've got it!! [She pauses, wondering what the strange objects that fell out of her bag are.] Hana: What are those? Laala: Those are PriTickets, and your PriPass. Hana: What's a PriTicket? Laala: You don't know what a PriTicket is? Hana: No. Laala: Well, a PriTicket is... [The girl with the brown ponytail and glasses, Mirei, cuts in.] Mirei: A PriTicket is your gateway to PriPara. With them, you can enter PriPara, and PriTickets have coords for you to wear during a live as well. However, I'm not sure how to describe that except for the fact that it's part of the PriPara system. Mirei and Ruru: According to my calculations, there is a 100% chance that the way the PriTickets hold coords is a part of the PriPara system. [Mirei and Ruru look at each other for a moment, surprised, before Mirei continues.] Mirei: The top portion of a PriTicket is known as a Friend Ticket, and can be snapped and traded with other people to acknowledge them as friends. ]Hana: Then, what's the PriPass for? Mirei: The PriPass can be used to keep track of the Idol Ranking System, as it will notify you if you move up a rank and you can access the current idol rankings with it. It can also be used to watch PriPara programs and lives, as well as contact others with a PriPass. Emiru: Wait a moment. If Hana-senpai's PreHeart and Mirai Crystals have turned into PriTickets and a PriPass, then haven't our PreHearts and Mirai Crystals turned into PriTickets and PriPasses as well? Ruru and Mirei: According to my calculations, there is about a 50.877769% chance that that has happened. [They share another look. Both of them realize they must be more similar then they think. The rest of the Cures then check their bags, realizing that their Pretty Cure items have turned into PriTickets and PriPasses.] Emiru: PriTickets and a PriPass, I say! Saaya: How did this happen? Homare: It must have been when we came through the portal... Ruru: 77.999623% chance of that being the case. Meanwhile we shall assume that it is true. Laala: There's really no point in telling you all these things and then not showing you PriPara! Come on, let's go! [Laala grabs Hana's wrist and runs off towards Prism Stone, the rest of the Cures, Mirei, and Sophie following close behind.] Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Transcripts Category:Pretty Cure Meets PriPara! transcripts Category:Pretty Cure Meets PriPara! episodes Category:Pretty Cure Meets PriPara! Category:User:Lady Mipha Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts